


All of It

by catsplosion



Series: Scars and Stories [9]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M, Honesty, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 04:52:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6690397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catsplosion/pseuds/catsplosion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shepard and Massani share one last moment together before the Omega-4 relay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All of It

**Author's Note:**

> If Rules & Regs had a sequel, this would be it.

Shepard jerked awake, and the arm draped over her midsection tightened. Zaeed's stubbled chin scraped against her shoulder. She shut her eyes tightly. _Five more minutes. Just give me five more minutes._

"You're shaking," he murmured into her ear.

"I...yeah. Sorry." She started to pull away.

"Hey." He sat up and leaned over her, caging her in his arms. "We're ready. We've got this.”

She swallowed hard. "Let's hope so." This time when she tried to move away, he let her go. Hands shaking, she got dressed, and behind her she could hear Zaeed doing the same.

"Look, I -"

She didn't turn. "It’s fine, you don't have to -"

“Maybe not, but I’m goddamn well gonna." He moved past her, blocking her path to the door.

Taking a deep breath, she crossed her arms. “I thought you weren’t into talking.”

“That was for you, sweetheart.”

“What are you -”

“I overheard you once, talking to Garrus.” He rubbed the back of his neck. “You told him the thing you hated most about being a Spectre was -”

“- all the fucking talking,” she finished, chuckling.

He gave half a grin. “I figured -”

Grabbing him by his shirt, she kissed him so hard he staggered back a step.

When they broke for air, he pulled her tight against him, pressing his forehead to hers. “Whatever happens,” he murmured, “it was all worth it. You got that?”

She tried to blink her tears away as she nodded. “All of it,” she whispered.


End file.
